A fighter and his love
by Mia Koji
Summary: A new boy moved into town, he is joining the war. He meets and falls the girl next door. OKAY THE REAL CHAPTER 5 IS UP! PLEASE R/R!
1. The new boy

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors! This is a AU!

This idea was given to me by, Lady Anohki, thanks! 

" War is stupid!" Mia's father said as he stood up.

" I know honey, but we can't stop it." His wife said.

" Our daughter might get hurt!" 

" She won't."

" Those damn soldiers! Can you believe one is moving in next door!? Ugh I can wait for this to be over! He might get us killed!"

" I am sure he won't." 

Standing up the father looked around, " Where is our daughter?" He asked.

" She went to welcome the neighbors. It is the proper thing for a lady to do."

" I guess you are right." With that he sat down again to read his newspaper.

Mia walked over to the next door neighbors with flowers and a basket. She rung the doorbell and a young man answered it, he had black hair and tiger blue eyes.

" H-hello." Mia said smiling at him.

" Hi, how can I help you?" He asked.

" I am your neighbor, and I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

" My mom or dad aren't home…would you like to come in?"

" Yes thank you." She said as she walked in. 

" My name is Ryo Sanada." He said taking the flowers and basket for her and putting them on the table.

" I am Mia Koji. My father told me that you are going to be fighting in the war." She said as he motioned her to sit.

" Yeah, my brother died in battle, so I want to fight and to revenge his death." Ryo said pointing to a picture.

" Oh…" She didn't say anymore, she thought revenge was stupid.

" My friends are also in it, I want to be able to fight with them as well. So I guess it's not all for revenge. I know…I bet you think revenge is stupid." He said looking at her.

" Hai…but it's just my thought."

" Also it gets you out of school." 

" What's so wrong with school?"

" Nothing if you like it."

" I do like it!"

" Well…I am sorry. I don't want us to fight. I mean we just met." Ryo said sighing.

" I am sorry too." Mia smiled at him, making him blush, " who are your friends?"

" Um…Rowen, Cye, Kento, and Sage."

" Sage Date?"

" Yeah you know him?"

" We used to date."

" Oh…" Ryo said as he stood up, " I am sorry, Koji-san but I have to get ready to go to a meeting. Maybe you can come over tomorrow."

" Hai…gomen if I said anything to upset you. Bye Ryo-san." With that Mia got up and left.

" Bye."

" So?" Her mother asked.

" So what?" Mia asked.

" What was he like?"

" Who?"

" The young man next door!"

" Cute, nice. We didn't talk much. He said I can come over tomorrow."

" And you are not!" 

" Papa?"

" Charlie! She is old enough to make her mind up!"

" She is not Clare! He will brake her heart! Like that Date boy!"

" So they broke up! Big deal!" 

" He broke her heart! She was in her room for three days! Crying might I add! I won't let another boy do that to her! He might die in battle! So are you going to be the one to tell her!"

" Papa can't I at least be friends with him?"

" Fine…if I hear anything, anything at all you will be sent to live with your grandfather!"

" But papa that is where the enemies are! The plane will be shot down!"

" Then don't you dare fall in love with him!" 

End of part one, please tell me what you think! 5 reviews if ya want more! Told you that it will be like this! Stories until you'll be like, ' why won't she stop?! Why won't she die?!


	2. Is it love?

The Chapter two!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, please tell me what you think. 5 reviews for more! And I need more reviews for the song-fic! Also Sage is a jerk in this, but later he'll get a girl…I just need to think of a name…

" Hey Mia!" Ryo said as he saw her walking down the street. He ran over to her and carried the bags she was holding.

" Oh so now I am 'Mia' and not 'Koji-san'?" Mia asked smiling up at him.

" Gomen about yesterday. I wasn't feeling well. I am nervous about going and fighting." Ryo said.

" I am not mad, just wondering."

" Are you on your way home?"

" Hai, since my dad won't let me drive. I have to walk to the store and back." 

" We are lucky to live right out side of town. I have to walk, to stay in shape." 

" I think you are in perfect shape. You shouldn't work to hard on that." 

" Thanks…do you want to come over? My friends are coming for dinner."

" Hai!" Mia said smiling at him, she then looked down.

" Sage told me about you two dating when I told him I knew you." Ryo started, " he is sorry."

" I…I don't care! I am fine! Why won't anyone believe me! So what if he cheated on me? I mean it's not the end of the world right?"

" Gomen, I didn't mean it like that."

" It's okay…don't worry."

" Well here we are, at the Koji's home." Ryo said as he opened the front door for her.

" Thank you," Mia said as they went in.

" Honey is that you? I need those vegetables!" Her mother cried.

" I got them mama!" Mia turned to Ryo and pulled him into the kitchen. " Mama this is Ryo Sanada."

" The neighbor!" Clare said seeing him, " he is cute just like you said he would be!"

" Hello Koji-san." 

" Please, my name is Clare."

" Clare-san?"

" That can do, thank you for helping my daughter."

" It was nothing. I also wanted to ask if it was okay if she came over for dinner, my friends will be there. And my mother wants to meet her."

" Of course! You two go and have fun!" Clare said, " Mia go get changed and then be on your way."

" Hai." 

" Clare I am home!" Another voice came.

" Charlie I am in the kitchen!" Clare cried, " That's Mia's father."

" Hello Koji-san."

" Who is he?"

" That the neighbor's boy, Ryo Sanada. He invited Mia over." 

" Hello Ryo."

" Okay I am ready!" Mia said coming into the kitchen, she had jeans and a baby blue T-shirt one.

" Okay, ja'ne Clare-san, ja'ne Koji-san." Ryo said bowing to them before leaving with Mia.

" Mother! Father! I am home!" Ryo cried as he walked in.

" We are in the kitchen! Your friends are in the basement waiting for you!" His mother cried.

" Hai!" Ryo said he turned to Mia, " you okay?"

" Hai! Why wouldn't I be?"

" No reason come on!" They went downstairs to see four men talking, all the same age as Ryo and Mia.

" Hey finally!" One said.

" Guys this is my friend Mia, Mia these are my friends, Rowen, Cye, Kento, and you know Sage."

" Hi Mia." Sage said before looking at something else.

" Hey!" The others yelled as they went over to her.

" So are you two dating?"

" Kento just cause I am friends with a girl doesn't mean we're dating." Ryo said sitting down on the couch next to Mia.

" You wish though!" 

Ryo started to blush as he looked down at the ground. Mia did the same when the three looked at her.

" They both want to be together!" The three yelled.

Sage kept his back to them, he was getting jealous. ' damn it! I can't be! Ryo is my friend! I cheated on Mia! I lost her! UGH!'

" Hey Sage you okay?"

" I am fine!"

" Okay you look a little red though." Rowen said to his best friend.

" I am fine really."

Ryo looked over at his friends, he knew it was something about him and Mia. He knew Sage loved her. ' But I am falling in love with her too.' Ryo thought as he looked down again.

" Dinner is ready!" 

" Great! Sanada-san you make the best food ever!" Kento cried as he ran up the stairs.

They sat at a big table. Ryo's parents at the ends, Ryo sat in the middle of Cye and Kento. Mia was across from him with Rowen and Sage near her.

" So you are Mia? Ryo was talking about you last night." Ryu, Ryo's father said.

" Are you two dating?" Cammy asked.

" No."

" Well after the war you should!" 

" Hai…"

' Yeah right.' Sage thought glaring at Ryo, who was looking at Mia blushing.

After dinner Mia had to go home, Ryo walked her to her house. " Your mom is a great cook." 

" Hai, thanks for coming."

" I should thank you. It's late and I have school tomorrow. When are you leaving for battle?"

" In two weeks."

" Would you like to hang out after school?"

" Hai."

" Night."

" Night." Mia kissed him on the cheek and went inside.

Ryo smiled and started to walk home. " You knew!"

" Sage! Damn it you scared me!"

" You knew I loved her! She is mine!"

" You left her!"

" I know and I am sorry too!" Sage hissed.

" You cheated on her, you have a girlfriend as well!" Ryo snapped.

" She is mine okay? Besides you won't be able to get her. Her father won't let you near her!"

" What does that mean?!"

" He doesn't like you! He told me today." With that Sage left.

Mia sat in her room, ' he is so nice! And cute!' she thought looking at the stars. There was a knock on her window. She opened it to see Sage.

" What do you want?"

" To talk, can I come in?"

" Hai."

" I need the rope." 

" Fine." Mia throw it down to him and he climbed in.

" Thanks, aren't you happy to see me?"

" No. What do you want?"

" Seeing you again has made me fall in love with you."

" Well it made me hate you all over again." Mia said sitting on her bed.

" Don't tell me that you like Ryo!" Sage said sitting in front of her.

"…"

" Well he doesn't like you like that! He even has a girlfriend! As soon as you left she came over! And they were about to go at it!"

" You are lying."

" Am I?"

" Then his parents don't know about her. And he tells them everything. He even told me…you have a girlfriend."

" So?"

" You are a player still. You love to hurt girls Sage. We will never be together again got that? If anything we will be friends." Mia said then another rock hit her window, she and Sage got up.

" Gomen…" 

" Ryo-kun!" Mia cried smiling.

" I am sorry for disturbing you…" 

" No come up! Sage was leaving!" Mia said, " he's annoying me anyway!" 

" Hai…" Ryo said climbing the rope.

" Ja'ne Sage!" 

" Ugh! I can't believe you!" He said before leaving.

" I am sorry for interrupting you two." Ryo said as he sat down. " But I need someone to talk to."

" Nothing was happening. He was trying to get me to go out with him again, but I said no."

" Well I don't want to get you in trouble your father hates me."

" That's cause you are a boy and a fighter."

" He likes Sage."

" NANI?! My father hates him! That is why he won't let me go out with you…" Mia said trailing off.

" You would date me?"

" Hai…um now what did you want to talk to me about?"

" Right…my parents they were fighting. And it's about me!" Ryo said.

" What happened?"

" They never fight, it cause of me though! Cause I joined the army to fight! I want to protect the family I have! I want to revenge the ones I lost!" He cried, Mia frowned and hugged him.

" I am sure everything is fine. My parents fight cause of me all of the time. My mom thinks I should be out of the house while my father won't let me." Mia said, " but that I guess is stupid. Ugh listen to me! I am sounding like a idiot!" 

" No…I could care less what you say. It comes out like a song." Ryo said moving back and brushing her hair aside.

" Promise me something."

" What's that?"

" No matter what you will return to me alive."

" I will no matter what. The day this damn war ends, I will be at you door with arms wide open."

" Thank you."

" No problem…though for me to keep this, you have to promise me that you will wait, for me. In less I am dead, and they have proof of it. If they don't then trust me, I am not dead."

" I will promise you…I will wait for you." 

" I love you." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

" I love you too." She said smiling. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and pushed a confused Ryo into the closet. She fixed her short and sat on the bed reading.

" Mia! I thought I heard voices in here!" Charlie said coming in.

" Nope! Just me, I love to read out loud. I have to change my voice to sound like there is more then me in here." 

" Okay…well get to bed, you have school in the morning." 

" Okay! Ja'ne!" Mia said as he left. Mia sighed when he left, she opened the closet door to see Ryo on the ground trapped in her dirty clothing with a bra on his head, a box had fallen pinning him down.

" Help…"

" Gomen! I am so sorry!" Mia said moving the box, and taking the bra off of his head.

" Hai…" He said as he pulled her down so she was on him.

" Ryo-kun." She whispered before they kissed.

The next day at school Sage went to talk to Mia, " I heard what happened." 

" Nani?"

" You and Ryo, your father now knows. He got you a flight to France." 

" When?" Mia whispered fighting the tears back.

" Two weeks, your mom got him to let you stay so you can see him for the last time." 

" No…"

" Yeah." With that Sage left. Mia started her walk home. She kept her face down as tears can down it. She didn't notice that someone was calling her name.

" MIA!" 

" Nani?" She asked finally looking up.

" What's wrong? Did something happen?"

" Ryo-kun!" Mia cried as she lunched on to him and didn't let go.

" Mia-chan?"

" My father is making me go to France!" 

" But…but you will get caught in the war!"

" I know! I have two weeks left!"

" Two…weeks?"

" Hai!"

" Mia-chan don't worry I am sure everything will end up okay." Ryo said smiling at her, " we remember you promised and I promised."

" Hai…I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" She cried again.

" You won't I promise. I promise that you won't." He said kissing her on the head.

" Thanks." She whispered.

" Mia I want to talk to you." Her father said when he came home.

" Father I know, Sage told me, you are sending me to France. Cause I am in love with Ryo."

" You know I have to."

" AND I AM GONNA END UP DYING!" Mia shouted.

" You will not raise your voice at your father!" He snapped smacking her in the face.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!!! Five more reviews for chapter three!


	3. Parting is very hard!

Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors.

A fighter and his love part 3!

This is VERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY short, but important!!!!!!! Here we go!!!

Two weeks were almost up; Mia was to leave a day after Ryo, while Rowen was to leave after her. He was supposed to tell Ryo if Mia made it or not. They all knew she would. It was dark and Ryo was to leave in two days. He was with Mia at a party that his friends were having. Sage had gotten over Mia and was now in love with a cheerleader. Mia was wearing a blue silk dress that Ryo had given her. She wore her hair down and curled, with light make-up. Ryo were jeans and a shirt. " Mi-chan, let's go outside." Ryo whispered into her ear, Mia nodded and followed him outside. 

" It's so beautiful…I wonder how many more nights I'll have before I die." Mia mumbled Ryo wrapped his arms around her and held her.

" You'll make it, I know you will." Ryo told her, " Mia I love you very much. And when I come back I want to see you."

" I'll be away…" She mumbled, but Ryo put his finger to her lips. She looked up at him surprised.

" I talked to your father today," Ryo started, he saw her eyes widen, " I asked him if I return for your hand in marriage. He said if I return and can support you then yes…now I ask you…"

" Oh Ryo! Of course I'll marry you!" Mia cried hugging him, ' he just better make it back…I better make it there.' 

" I love you." Ryo said kissing her.

" I love you too." She said as they kissed again.

Mia returned to her house around midnight. 'I can't believe we did that.' Mia thought, she still hurt, but that didn't matter to her anymore. They were going to get married when he returned, he was going to see her in France and visit her when he could.

" Mia you are late!" Her father cried.

" I am sorry, not like you'd have to worry about it much longer!" She snapped and went to her room.

Two days later Mia was with Rowen seeing her fiancé she was crying as they hugged. " Mia please don't cry." He whispered, " we will see each other again."

" I know…I love you." She said kissing him.

" I love you too." He pulled her up and kissed her with all the passion he had that wouldn't make them fall to the ground.

" LET'S GO!" A commander shouted, Ryo sighed and kissed Mia again.

" I'll be writing you everyday." With that Ryo boarded the plane with the other three. Mia turned and looked at Rowen.

" He'll be fine." Rowen told her, she nodded her head as they walked to Rowen's car.

The next day Mia was entering the airport, she hugged Rowen goodbye, and her family refused to say anything to her until the war was over. She started to walk to her exit when she saw something…

Rowen ran down to Mia's house, he had to catch his plane, but had to find out if Mia made it to France. He rung the doorbell, he was greeted by a crying Clare. She shook her head when she saw him. " She…didn't make it…her plane was…. bombed!!!!!!!" She started to cry again. Rowen looked shocked…she was gone…

Ryo sat and waited for news from Rowen, he and the others went to greet their friend. He hadn't slept that night; he wanted to hear the words that she made it to France. They saw the blue head friend and ran over to him, Rowen looked like he had cried, " Ro?" Rowen shook his head and Ryo froze. ' She…she didn't make it…she was gone…forever?' 

What did Mia see? Is Mia really gone? Will this author get five reviews so she can post the next part? TONE IN! I had one idea…but then I got a much better one! This will be a semi long fic! Ja'ne all! And remember Ryo and Mia forever!


	4. A new fighter! He..His name is Matt!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

Okay I bet you were all like Mia is dead!??? HOW COULD YOU!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! :People glare: Um…she…UGH READ TO FIND OUT!!! Five more reviews for the next chapter!

The fighter and his love Chapter 4

Mia looked scared as the plane landed, ' won't he be surprised?' She thought as she got out of the plane.

" Okay listen up! Your mamas aren't here to save your asses! This isn't like fighting with the next door neighbor!" The sergeant shouted, " you are here to fight for your country!" 

Mia was getting really worried; she never used a gun before. When she was about to board her plane, she saw a surgeons kit and the plane for the new recruits. She took the kit and went to the back, she added pace like substance on her face that hardens and turned into a flesh like substance. She put some on her body so her chest wouldn't show. She was gonna go out there and fight! She had heard the plane she would have been on had a bomb on it. She had stayed outside waiting for this flight to get her. 

" Name?" A man asked he was signing them all into the files; " I asked you, your name?"

" Oh, it's Matt…" Mia answered.

" Good, what's the last name?" The man asked.

" Hoshi, Matt Hoshi." Mia told him, ' I got to stay calm or my cover will be blown!' She thought, the man nodded and pushed her to follow the others. 

" I am in charge of you…you do what I say and you'll live." A new man spoke, Mia looked up…it was Ryo!

' He's the commander of this team?!' Her mind raced, ' he'll be able to point me out! I just know it!'

" Are you alright?" Ryo asked her, Mia started to shake, and "do you want to go to the hospital?" Mia could hear screaming of those who went in and shook her head. " Do you speak?"

" Hai!" Mia cried, she shoot her eyes waiting for him to call her out, but he didn't. He just nodded and left. ' He couldn't pick me out…' She thought with a smile.

" Okay you guys are gonna have to shower!" Ryo ordered, " but first you have to get a new hair cut." 

'Hair cut?' Mia's mind rushed, ' oh shit! They're gonna shave my head!!! And when I shower they'll catch me!' 

" Alright dismissed!" Mia followed the others as they made their way to a small house and sat down in a chair, a girl came with a shaver.

" You were one of those with the long hair no?" She said with a smile and shave 

Mia's head. ' I should have tried to get her job!' Mia thought as she was sent to the showers. She was relieved to find out they were stales and one could have their own privacy. She took the putty like substance off and placed in on a shelf and showered. ' Do I tell him it's me?' She wondered.

After her shower she went to the house were they sleep, " You can sleep over there." Ryo told her, Mia nodded and sat down. " Don't you have bags?" 

" Um…no I forgot them." Mia said sitting down.

" I never got your name…I am Ryo Sanada…call me Ryo when you aren't in the field."

" I am Matt Hoshi." Mia answered, she then noticed a picture on his pillow, " who's that?" 

" That's…my fiancé…she passed away." Ryo said, he closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

Mia was about to say something when someone entered the room…Sage! AND HIS HAIR WAS GONE!! Mia wanted to laugh so badly, the poor boy loved his hair. " Ryo, you coming? Lunch is ready." 

" Hai, oh Sage this is Matt, he is one of the new team mates." Mia smiled and shook his hand.

" Aren't you a little to feminine?" Sage asked looking Matt over.

" WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO GET HERE?!" Mia shouted, " um…I don't think I look THAT feminine…"

" Don't listen to Sage…he can be annoying." 

It was late at night, she wanted to go home. They heard gun firing all through the night anymore. Ryo wasn't in bed; he was at a meeting with some other officers. Friday she was to go to the battlefield. No sleep would come to her. She wished she could go home, or that her parents never made her leave like that. 'I am not a baby, I am a boy…no I am a girl acting like a boy so I can be near the man I love. 

" UP! GET UP! TIME FOR PRACTICE!" Ryo shouted at the top of his lungs, Mia fell out of bed, " you know if this was a war zone you might have rolled into the enemy's ground or no mans land." Ryo said looking down at her.

" Yes sir." She said getting up, " I am sorry sir." ' I am such an idiot.' She thought as she ran with the others. Changed into her cloths she followed them outside. A young female nurse waiting next to Ryo.

" Before practice you need some shots, nurse Lina will be giving them to you." He ordered Lina gave him a smile and winked. Mia felt her blood boil.

'That slut!' She thought, ' I am gonna…NO! I can't kick her ass! I am a guy!' Sighing she rolled her sleeve up, ' besides Ryo wouldn't fall for her, his fiancé just passed away.'

" MATT HOSHI!" Ryo shouted, " you need to stay alert! Third time since I meet you! Do you think you can fight and stay alert!?"

" Sorry sir!" Mia said shaking, " I was thinking of my family!" 

" Just go!" He said shaking his head, ' I am going to need Advil.' 

Time went by and Friday soon came, Mia was ready for combat. For some reason her stomach was killing her, ' it's just nervous.' She thought as she followed some troops. She got into the passenger's seat next to Rowen. She hadn't seen him since she got there. The others were in the back of the truck hiding. ' Please don't pick…' her thoughts stopped.

" What are you doing here!?" Rowen hissed grabbing her arm, " we thought you died!" 

" How…" Mia whispered.

" I am not an idiot! And you're on his team!?"

" Is something wrong Rowen?" Ryo asked as he walked by the window, his eyebrow raised, Mia shook her head.

" No sir," Rowen said, " just having a friendly chat." 

" Well keep it down, or you will blow our cover." With that Ryo left to get into the back of the truck with the others. Rowen started the truck and they rushed down the highway.

" You can't tell him!" Mia told him, " he'll kill me!"

" Not if they do it for him!" Rowen said, " you know what he'll do if he finds out you got in!? Or if I knew about this!?"

" I am not going to die." Mia said, " so nothing will go wrong."

" Mia…"

" It's Matt!" She hissed, as they arrived to where they had to go. " See you back at the base, Ro." She jumped out and opened the truck's door and the others jumped out. 

" Okay you remember how to work a gun right?" Ryo asked her, Mia wanted to smack him, but she nodded her head. " Then get your ass out then and fight!" sighing once Mia ran out. " GET DOWN!" It was to late, he ran over to her… "Oh my god…Mia…" He bent down and picked her up, the pace skin had blown away from the blast that through her so far. " GET HELP!" He shouted to another soldier, " tell them we have a huge problem."

" But sir, two others got knocked down…"

" They were men! This is a female!" The soldier nodded and ran to get help. " Please be okay…I lose you once, I can't lose you again."

END OF THIS CHAPTER! So will Mia be okay? Please review! Want more? I need five!


	5. Matt is Mia, and Mia is WHAT???!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

A/N: YAY! Two years of writing for you guys, two years of reviews, hopefully we can make it to three years!

A/N2: I am soooo sorry! Every time I checked it on FFN when I was signed in, it said it was this chapter, not what if chapter five! And my other chapters to this story were all messed up! I tried to fix it last night, and it just went back to how I had it! Please review!

The fighter and his love part five!

He sat there waiting; the general had given him the day out of the battlefield. " Rowen…you knew didn't you?" Ryo asked looking up at his friend.

" I swear I only found out when she was in the car!" Rowen protested, " I am sorry, she told me she would be okay."

" Rowen, you should go home." Was all Ryo said Rowen looked at him for a second.

" I am sorry sir, but I can't do that, " Rowen said, " I need to stay and help, we are down one fighter and I can take her place." 

" Fine go," Ryo said waving him off, " I am going to be sitting here." Rowen nodded and left to go fight. 

" Sir maybe you should go back to quarters." A nurse said she was the same one from before.

" No, I want to know if she's okay or not." 

" We told you, she'll live. Please go back!" 

" If you dare to raise your voice once more to me, I'll have you removed!" Ryo snapped at the nurse.

" I remind you, not to many nurses will come out here, and there are thousands of other soldiers to take your place." Lina said, " now please, I ask you again, go back to your room." 

Ryo sighed before getting up, he went back to head quarters, " I thought you were going to be staying with Matt."

" I came to give my report, the fighter that is in the hospital, is not Matt Hoshi. Matt Hoshi never made it here, there is no Matt Hoshi." Ryo took a deep breath, " the fighter's name is Mia Koji."

" A female?" The general asked, " how'd that happen!?"

" I don't know sir, but I know her, she is my fiancé." Ryo told him, " I was told she had died in a plane bombing a few weeks ago."

" I want a word with her when she awakes, this is the army! Not some kind of love feast!" With that the general left the room. Ryo slumped into the chair at the corner, the door opened and Sage entered.

" Is it true?" Sage asked, " is it true that Mia…that she's really here?"

" Yeah." Ryo answered, " she's still in the hospital, she went flying when a bomb went off. The commander is going to find out by the general and they're gonna call her parents." 

" Aren't you happy?" Ryo looked at the older boy; " she's alive!"

" How much longer will she be?" Ryo asked, " her father will send her to France, we can't allow that! The general will have her killed! That bastard only cares for himself Sage!"

" I know, trust me I know. There isn't a thing you can do about it, but they won't send her to France or kill her. When they send a helicopter back, they'll send her with it." 

" Then the French will blow it away!" Ryo shouted as he stood up, " no matter what, I'll lose her again!"

" Excuse me," Lina said, " sir, she's awake." Ryo nodded before storming off and into the hospital wing.

Mia's eyes were open, she didn't know where she was, " am I dead?" She asked out loud.

" No, but I thought you were." Ryo said looking at her, his hat under his arm. He walked up to her slowly, giving Mia the chills. " Why the hell did you do this?! You could have been killed! If you were smart enough not to go to France, then why the hell did you get on that plane to here!?"

" I wanted to be here with you." She whispered looking down, " and if I stayed in Japan they would have known that I was there and sent me to France." 

" You are really stupid!" Ryo snapped, " don't you know that they would have done a physical to you in a month!? They would have found out! And I am going to get into trouble!" 

" I'll tell them how it's my fault, you didn't do a thing wrong." Mia looked up at him, " please don't be mad…" He sighed and sat down next to her,

" Out of all the girls in Japan, I had to fall for the one that would follow me to hell." He said.

" But that's what love is, when you are willing to give up everything for the one you love." Mia told him.

" At least you're okay." Ryo reached over and kissed her on the head, " you do need to grow your hair back." Mia smiled and hugged him.

" Am I interrupting something, Sanada?" The general asked Ryo stood up fast almost falling down.

" No sir!" He said, " sir this is Mia Koji." 

" You told me," the older man turned his eyes to the younger girl, " leave Sanada." Ryo nodded and looked at Mia before leaving her and the general alone.

" I am very sorry…"

" Do you know how worried I was?" The old man asked Mia gave him a confused look; " you don't remember me?"

" Uncle!" Mia cried, he was her father's brother, the two never got along, " I didn't know you were at post here, father said you were at home."

" Your father lies a lot." Her uncle, Pete, said.

" I know, he wanted to send me to France! WE ARE AT WAR WITH THEM!" Mia shouted, " I can't stand this!"

" I can't let you stay here." Pete told her, " you'd be in danger, and your father would kill me." 

" And if I leave, I'll die!" Mia protested.

" Miss. Koji…sorry sir, I came in with some test results." The nurse said, " do you want to hear them?"

" Yes." Pete said before Mia had a chance to answer, she huffed and folded her arms. " Bring Sanada in before you read them."

" Yes, sir." She left and reentered with Ryo. He stayed by the door until Pete called him to the chair next to the bed. " You have a bump on your head, a few cuts, and the baby is fine." The nurse gave her a smile; " I'll go get you some medication and some food." With that she left.

" Sanada, go to my office, wait for me there." Ryo nodded and left, a smile went to his face, he was gonna be a daddy! " You slept with him?"

" Yes…but it was the last time I saw him before he went to the battle! Really he didn't know it was me until today. We were engaged, I mean we ARE engaged." Mia protested, " please don't kill him."

Pete sighed before standing up, " I am going to have a talk with him, then I'll come back for you." 

END OF CHAPTER!

Pete wants to have a talk with Ryo, what will happen to Mia? Please review! Later all!


End file.
